


The New Precious

by orphan_account



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Crack, F/M, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 12:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8014204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legolas closed his eyes as the fabric blacked out his view of the world.  Sensations were suddenly much more intense.  Without his sight he could hear Nicole’s soft breathing and the sliding silk sheets.  He could also hear the squeak of the last step leading up to his room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Precious

**Author's Note:**

> So this starts out as Crack!fic but somewhere along the way became a serious PWP. This was a dare from a friend.

Nicole has promised to remain a virgin until her wedding day. But she does not want to be married. She just wants to cook and ho. If she marries it will be for sex, never love, and he will belong entirely to her. She loves 50 shades of elvish a parody of hit teen book Mid-day. Nicole’s favorite animal is her hamster, she loooooves the hamster…for dinner. 

Some say you can’t prepare a hamster and vegetables but she begs to differ. The taste of fur in her mouth reminds her of her first boyfriend who lived in a castle and had a weird obsession for his rose. Nicole heard that he had married a girl called Belle. She wished she could be a hoe like this girl. 

Nicole’s best frenemy is sleeping with Nicole’s son, however she’s a cool mom, like in mean elves; sometimes they need a condom but she doesn’t mind. Even if she is a little jealous.

One day whilst travelling with her bitchin crew she saw her best frenemy sat underneath a cliff. Oh no! A rock slide started and crushed the girl. Nicole’s son was horrified at seeing his love die so he killed himself with one of Legolas’ arrows. 

Legolas screamed and fainted! Nicole grabbed him in her arms and held him close. He opened his eyes and looked at her. “You saved me,” he fluttered his eyelashes. They kissed, were married and lived happily ever after. Nicole could finally be her true self.

The wedding was beautiful. Elves and humans lined the walls of the hall and sang songs which had not been heard for millennia. Nicole’s frenemies’ orphaned son led her up the aisle and gave her away to her new husband…and slave.

Legolas’ wore mithril collar, studded with precious gems, and a sturdy lock attached to a long unbreakable chain. His long neck was marked with bruises and hickeys acquired surreptitiously during the course of the wedding reception. Nicole curled the delicate leash around her wrist and tugged gently. Legolas arched his lithe body upwards to release the pressure around his neck. A foot gently rested against his sternum and pushed him back down into submission.

“Ah ah pet. Stay.” Nicole smirked and tightened the leash, “You don’t want to be punished”

Legolas whimpered and pushed his thighs together trying to hide his throbbing manliness. Nicole lent down, her long brunette locks brushing his naked shoulder, he shivered and bit his lip as she palmed his rigidness. He felt intense fear and arousal at letting his new wife, dominant, and true love grip his ultimate expression of manliness.  
Legolas wore nothing but a small loin cloth to cover his pocket rocket. Nicole pulled the thin silk aside to reveal his throbbing accumulation of rigid masculinity. His one eye snake rose under her intense gaze as though it was a formally caged viper. 

“I hear elves name their weapons, slave,” Nicole claimed. “What have you named this?”

Legolas blushed and lowered his face. He whispered slowly to the hard wood floor below, “…the mighty sword of Eros.” Nicole suddenly pulled back her arm and smacked him across his blushing face. His head snapped to the side, blonde hair falling dramatically in front of his eyes.

“Pathetic. Over two thousand years old and still a child.” She decided that this scene had gone on for long enough.

Nicole grabbed a handful of his silky locks and pulled Legolas to his feet. He went willingly and followed her to the ornate bed in the centre of the room. His lance of love had begun to wane during the wait but as Nicole undressed at the foot of the bed, his holy wand of man juice began to harden and leak pre-come. Fully naked Nicole strut sumptuously towards the bed. She crawled up and knelt with her toned thighs clenched tightly around Legolas’ hips. She stared down and considered his giggle stick for a moment. He stared at the top of her head as she slowly lowered her face to his pulsing man-meat. She blew gently, Legolas’ eyes rolled backwards at the sensation of cold air rushing over his glossy rod of muscle and blood.

Sensing that Legolas’ attention had drifted from her Nicole grated her teeth gently against the engorged head of his fuck stem. His head snapped up from where it had moved to rest against the silk pillows. He stared frozen as she opened her mouth and slid her red lips slowly down the length of his organ. Pre-come from his staff spread on her tongue as she pulled his hungry dragon further inside her mouth. She moaned around as his cherry splitter as its head scraped the back of her throat. Legolas struggled to hold on and arched his hips in preparation of his approaching orgasm but seconds before he reached release his purple-headed warrior was grasped tightly in Nicole’s grip.

“Not yet,” she whispered hoarsely as she pulled off his holy wand. Legolas whined high in his throat and slumped down frustrated. She slipped a hand around his waist and with a wicked smirk flipped his onto his front. She nudged him up onto his knees so that his face was pushed into the pillow. His hairless balls hung low and heavy behind his meat-wand. Nicole lent forward slowly and nipped gently at his upper thigh. Legolas released a slow moan as she licked a strike upward past his balls and up to his ass. Nicole flicked her tongue out around the rim of his fluttering hole. Legolas screamed as Nicole slipped her muscle past the delicate rim of his ass and licked into his hole.

His screams rose higher in pitch as he felt hard sanded wood pushing in alongside her tongue. Nicole pulled back, apprising the sight of the elven prince’s asshole fluttering around the butt-plug.  
Legolas turned his head slowly towards Nicole. He has tears shining in the corner of his eyes but there was lust too. He wanted to come. She knew it. Nicole smirked and stood from the bed. Legolas whined and turned onto his back to watch her. Nicole walked to the cabinet near the wall and pulled out two items. She turned and held up a long strip of fabric and a small bottle of creamy liquid. She bounced gleefully to the bed. Her large breasts jiggling with the motion.

Legolas closed his eyes as the fabric blacked out his view of the world. Sensations were suddenly much more intense. Without his sight he could hear Nicole’s soft breathing and the sliding silk sheets. He could also hear the squeak of the last step leading up to his room. 

“Mi…mistress. I can hear someone coming.” He whispered softly and apologetically. He couldn’t see the pleased smile that graced her lips but he could detect the excitement in her voice when she told him she already knew.

Legolas was left cold as her weight moved off his body. Sounds of her feet moved slowly away towards the door. She greeted the intruder softly; too softly for him to hear. Legolas shivered as a calloused hand, which did not belong to Nicole, slid up his leg from foot to thigh. 

“Haven’t you guessed husband? The lubricant isn’t for me.” The hand slipped higher and gripped his shaft. “It’s for you.”  
A voice he recognised clearly rang out in the room piercing through the sounds of his panting. 

“Okay?” Legolas froze. Aragorn? Aragorn’s voice, unusually soft, prompted him further. “Legolas are you okay with this?” Nicole cut in her voice sharp.

“It doesn’t matter if he is just-”

“I am.” Legolas whispered. “Do it.” Aragorn laughed.

“You’ll need some preparation yet, prince.” There was the sound of glass clinking as Aragorn opened the bottle of lubricant and slipped three fingers inside. Legolas spread his long legs and pushed his feet into the bed.

Rough lubed fingers trailed up his left leg until they rested lightly below his organic crotch gun. One strong arm slipped below his hips and lifted them up to reveal the butt-plug resting in his tight cavern. Aragorn pushed the wooden tool inside an inch to hear the low moans Legolas released at the stimulation. He swiftly pulled it out and replaced the plug with his thick fingers. Nicole stood next to the bed eyes fixed on the joining point between the newly-crowned king and her slave. Legolas writhed as a second finger entered him. His giant sausage went ignored; he wasn’t here for his own pleasure. Aragorn forced a third finger beside the first two and spread them slowly searching for Legolas’ prostate. Legolas suddenly arched his back and moaned lowly as his silent flute spilled creamy release over his stomach. 

Aragorn pulled his fingers out with a pop and lifted Legolas into his arms. He spun around swiftly and settled on the edge of the bed. Legolas was draped on his lap. As Aragorn lowered Legolas onto his sword he made eye contact with Nicole who was breathing heavily watching such domination. He thrust mercilessly into the enticing heat of Legolas’ body. Harsh snaps of his powerful hips slammed his turgid member deep into Legolas. He roared as his mighty lust limb emptied thick seamen into the elven prince.

Aragorn laid the squirming prince back on the bed. Legolas whined as he was left newly hard and unsatisfied. Aragorn nodded to Nicole as he redressed and left the room quietly.

Nicole smiled at the knowledge that she would soon bare children and moved close to Legolas’ prone figure. She spread her lower lips wide and impaled herself on his masculine popsicle. She rolled her hips slowly grinding down on her lover. Soon enough she felt intense shakes travel through her body as she reached orgasm. Her virgin pussy contracted around his hyper-weapon and she felt herself filling up with warmth as he came. Smiling she rolled off her husband to lay next to him. She had achieved so much tonight. She had strengthened their kingdoms relationship with King Aragorn and soon she would be pregnant.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh and the dare was to include the most dick euphemisms possible


End file.
